1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the digital network information society rapidly develops, correspondingly handheld information terminals such as cellular phones and portable laptop PCs become higher in performance and functionality and smaller in size at accelerated rates, and there has been a demand for further improvement in information processing speed of servers connected to the handheld information terminals due to the increase in the amount of information.
As technology to meet the demand, the importance of LSI technology and mounting technology for connecting LSIs is increasing. For the handheld information terminals, demand on technology to realize three-dimensional lamination of semiconductor chips or packaged semiconductor chips is increasing.
An example of the three-dimensional lamination is to lay on a first semiconductor chip a second semiconductor chip smaller than the first semiconductor chip with connecting them electrically using a chip-on-chip (COC) technique. The first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are joined partially only at their terminals by bond material. Thus, the joint strength is weak because the first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are connected at a plurality of points, and there is the problem that the bond material cracks in an environmental test such as thermal shock.
To solve this problem, by filling a resin between the first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip, they can be joined at faces, thereby increasing the joint strength.
The injection of a resin is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Kokai No. H05-55633 (patent document 1).
Patent document 1 discloses laying two second semiconductor chips on a first semiconductor chip and thereafter injecting a resin from one end of either of the second semiconductor chips with use of a dispenser.